footballfandomcom-20200223-history
José Mourinho
| cityofbirth = Setúbal | countryofbirth = Portugal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.74 m (5 ft 9 in) | position = Central midfielder | currentclub = Tottenham Hotspur (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1980–1982 1982–1983 1983–1985 1985–1987 Total | clubs = Rio Ave Belenenses Sesimbra Comércio e Indústria | caps(goals) = 16 (2) 16 (2) 35 (1) 27 (8) 94 (13) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1992-1993 1993–1996 1996–2000 2000 2001–2002 2002-2004 2004-2007 2008-2010 2010-2013 2013-2015 2016–2018 2019– | managerclubs = Sporting CP (assistant manager) Porto (assistant manager) Barcelona (assistant manager) Benfica União de Leiria Porto Chelsea Internazionale Real Madrid Chelsea Manchester United Tottenham Hotspur }} José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix, GOIH (born 26 January 1963), is a Portuguese professional football manager and former player who is the current manager of Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur. He is considered to be one of the greatest managers of all time and he is one of the most decorated managers of all time. He is regarded by a number of players, coaches, and commentators as one of the greatest and most successful managers in the world. In 2015 Mourinho was named the best Portuguese coach of the century by the Portuguese Football Federation (FPF). Mourinho began his involvement in professional football as a player in the Portuguese Second Division. He studied sports science in Technical University of Lisbon and attended coaching courses in Britain. In Lisbon, he worked as a physical education teacher and had spells working as a youth team coach, a scout, and an assistant manager. In the early 1990s, he became an interpreter for Sir Bobby Robson at Sporting CP and Porto in Portugal, and Barcelona in Spain. He remained at the Catalonian club working with Robson's successor Louis van Gaal. Honours Club Managerial In ten seasons of club management, Mourinho has led his club to win its domestic league seven times, the UEFA Champions League twice and the UEFA Cup once. Between 2003 and 2012, Mourinho did not go a single calendar year without winning at least one trophy. ;Porto (2002–2004) *Primeira Liga (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 *Taça de Portugal (1): 2002–03 *Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira (1): 2003 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2003–04 *UEFA Cup (1): 2002–03 ;Chelsea (2004–2007, 2013–) *Premier League (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 *FA Cup (1): 2006–07 *Football League Cup (2): 2004–05, 2006–07 *FA Community Shield (1): 2005 ;Internazionale (2008–2010) *Serie A (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *Coppa Italia (1): 2009–10 *Supercoppa Italiana (1): 2008 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2009–10 ;Real Madrid (2010–2013) *La Liga (1): 2011–12 *Copa del Rey (1): 2010–11 *Supercopa de España (1): 2012 Manchester United (2016-2018) Individual * Onze d'Or Coach of the Year (2): 2005, 2010 * FIFA World Coach of the Year (1): 2010 * IFFHS World's Best Club Coach (4): 2004, 2005, 2010, 2012 * Primeira Liga Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * Premier League Manager of the Year (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 * Premier League Manager of the Month (3): November 2004, January 2005, March 2007 * Serie A Manager of the Year (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * Albo Panchina d'Oro (1): 2009–10 * Miguel Muñoz Trophy (2): 2010–11, 2011–12 * UEFA Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * UEFA Team of the Year (4): 2003, 2004, 2005, 2010 * World Soccer Magazine World Manager of the Year (3): 2004, 2005, 2010 * LPFP Awards Best Portuguese Manager in Foreign Countries (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * BBC Sports Personality of the Year Coach Award (1): 2005 * La Gazzetta dello Sport Man of the Year (1): 2010 * International Sports Press Association Best Manager in the World (1): 2010 * Prémio Prestígio Fernando Soromenho (1): 2012 * Football Extravaganza's League of Legends (2011) Others * Grand Officer of the Order of Infante Dom Henrique * Doctor Honoris causa – for his accomplishments in football from Lisbon Technical University External links *Real Madrid official profile *BDFutbol profile * Category:Midfielders Category:Portuguese Coaches Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:Portuguese players Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Rio Ave F.C. players Category:C.F. Os Belenenses players Category:Portuguese managers Category:Primeira Liga managers Category:S.L. Benfica managers Category:U.D. Leiria managers Category:FC Porto managers Category:Premier League managers Category:Chelsea F.C. managers Category:Manchester United F.C. managers Category:Serie A managers Category:Inter Milan managers Category:La Liga managers Category:Real Madrid C.F. managers Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. managers Category:UEFA Cup winning managers